Seeing the Dead
by xxxDrSpencerReidxxx
Summary: Reid has just found out that he has a gift or a curse and now it's putting him in danger as he starts to interfere with a strong evil that now wants him dead. Will he tell his team? Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is a trail run, tell me you love it or hate it so I can either stop or finish.**

**Warning (if continued these will be in the chapters to come): Blood Gore, Supernatural, Swearing.**

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

Reid was asked to go out with Morgan and Garcia but once again he declined, wanting to stay in. Reid locked his car and started for the building, an attraction brunette walked pass with a smile, Reid of course thought she was attractive until something horrible happened. Her face it was as though it was decomposing, her eyes were hollow and dead. Reid stopped in the middle of the road unable to draw his eyes from the horror that he was seeing. He was pulled out of his stare when the lights of a car peered and now glared at him. His nerves were unresponsive and frozen. Before the driver could even think of slowing down, the loud thud caused fear to run down the drivers spin, had he just hit somebody. He raced out of the car and there laid the motionless body of a young man. The brunette ran over to the scene.

"Go call 911!" She screamed at the man, "Sir, can you hear me?"

Reid fluttered his eyes open only to meet the brunette but this time her face resumed the beauty that he saw before but he still couldn't get that image out of his head.

Reid tried to move but pain surged through his body.

"Sir don't move help is nearly here," She reassured him but he felt like he was being pierced by a hundred knives.

He heard the wailing of sirens and the flashing lights. He felt a sense of relief when they surrounded him. What the hell had he just saw?

**Please review because if I don't get feedback I can't continue.**


	2. Dreaming the Truth

**Hey guys the first one was just the prolong this is technically the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this story I have brewing inside my head. I have a great plan for this story so please read it. **

**Warning: Blood, Gore, Swearing and violence**

**I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters, this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Thank you and please review.**

I woke up in a daze, I felt pain surge through his body as he tried to move.

"Hey kid, don't try to move," I instantly recognized that voice it was Morgan maybe he could explain what had just happened.

"Morgan?" I said weakly turning his head to the side to find Morgan sitting right next to me, "W-what happened?"

"That's what we would like to know pretty buy, what do you remember?" Morgan looked over me.

"Not much, just walking to my apartment and then- then seeing something and then everything goes black," I couldn't remember anything further then that but I do remember one thing, what I saw, it wasn't human, it something that only lives in nightmares and that night those nightmares came to life. I remembered so many times when I saw the victims we couldn't save decomposing before my very eyes but this time it was so very real like I could touch and feel the maggots and decaying skin beneath my fingertips. I watched her decay before my eyes, I couldn't tell Morgan or any of the team for that matter they would just laugh and tell me it was nothing but it wasn't nothing.

"You saw something?" Morgan asked.

"Ahh I can't remember what I saw but how am I?"I had to know exactly what happened to me.

"Well kid, you were hit by a car, they found two fractured ribs, and your left arm was broken. The doctors didn't find any internal bleeding and none of his organs were punctured, they said it was a miracle that you weren't in a worse condition."

I almost chuckled at that statement, I sure felt like hell had frozen over.

"I'll go tell the others that you're awake," He got up and walked towards the door.

"Ahh, hey Morgan," I had to ask him this.

"Yeah Pretty Boy?" He turned around to face me again.

"What happened to that girl who was there?" I felt haunted to ask this question.

"I don't know, she disappeared when we arrived," Morgan was about to walk out again but hesitated and turned back again, "Hey kid, how did you know that if you can't remember?" How was I supposed to answer that I knew that she was there and I couldn't help but feel that something terrible had just happened.

"Ahh she lives in my building, I know she was there because I saw her when I walked out of my car," I tried to explain it the best I could and it was true that I had seen her when I walked out of my car I just left out another detail.

"O.K," He nodded his head and walked out of the room. The thought lingered with me, what if something had happened to her, I saw her decay and I felt like I needed to help her. I had the feeling of death surge through me.

A few moments later, the whole team walked in, JJ and Prentiss were both smiling down at me, Garcia had her eyes lit up at the moment she walked in, Morgan was right beside her and Hotch and Rossi were both looking like they had just come off a bad case.

Garcia walked right over to me, her eyes had change from happy to angry and her eyes dart straight at me, "Don't you dare do that again, you scared me half to death," She sat down and her eyes simmered down.

"I'm sorry Garcia," I said in sorrow, I had put the team through another ordeal and I felt terrible about it.

"Yeah you better be, we had to listen to these two flirt for hours on end," Prentiss playfully said towards Morgan and Garcia.

"Hey," Morgan looked like he had taken offence to what Prentiss had just said, "You're just jealous because you're not getting a little lovin'," I smiled at this, I felt like this had lighten everything up and I always enjoyed listening to my team play around like this.

Prentiss snickered back at him before they all turned their attention back me, "So how are you feeling?" Rossi asked to me, I could have given him a three hundred word report on how I was feeling but that would just get me laughed at and then there would be the questions at the end about what I had seen and I could do that.

"Sore but I'm fine," Was all I decided to say at that moment in time. I couldn't think of any other way to sum it up without seeming boring and mind numbing.

"Fine?" Prentiss looked like she didn't believe my response to Rossi question, "Reid you just got hit by a car and all you have is fine?"

"What else can I say, I was stupid, I wasn't paying attention to the road and got hit by a car," I did blame myself for being hit, I wasn't paying attention and that was the reason I got hit.

"You know what I think," Morgan spoke up, "Reid was eyeballing a pretty little lady," He snickered at me. JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, Rossi and even Hotch started laughing at Morgan's comment.

"Shut up Morgan," He looked down; he always had to embarrass me like this. Although it was true I was distracted by a girl and she was attractive but it was for a different reason, a reason that wasn't going to be pleasant.

At night, all I could see was her face, her face kept on haunting me. Every time I closed my eyes I could see her in a grave, buried deep in a grave and she would start to pull me in. I dug me nails so far into the ground that I felt my nails tear from my skin and I was pulled down the long and damp fall. I fell on hard concrete, it felt cold and the air was musty and it had something else in it, the smell reminded me of a wine cellar. I got up and looked around this room looked abandoned. Boxes were empty and papers were scattered across the room. That was when I noticed the blood splatter across the walls and pieces of paper drenched in blood. My eyes fell on the mutilated body on the floor, it was her. That woman that I saw before the one that haunted me. It looked like she had been murdered in a most horrendous way. Long, deep cuts formed all over her body, the worst part was her face looked like it was burnt off. I took a few uneasy steps towards the body, not knowing what this scene was or even if I was dreaming. In a flash the body raced towards me and pinned me to the wall, her hands felt moist with blood. She the movement of her facial muscle, it looked like she was trying to speak, I wasn't sure though, her face was that mutilated that it was hard to tell.

"Help me please," She begged at me her hands loosened but that didn't last.

She gripped tighter and I felt like I was suffocating before she slammed my head onto the brick wall.

I wake up in a sweat, I put a hand around my throat and it felt moist. I slowly took my hand away from my throat. Blood. My hand was drenched in blood. How, how is this possible? It was just a dream, I frightening one but a dream none the less. Did it happen? I felt like out team was going to be called out on a case and I would walk into that very room once again.

** Thank you all for reading and don't forget to take the time to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to that one single reviewer who seriously boosted me so high that I now want to continue this story, I thought this story wasn't gonna get enough support and no one wanted to read it but thank you to that one person who took interest so I have decided to dedicate this chapter to you! I hope that I can live up to your hopes and that this chapter is good enough.**

**To all those who are now reading this thank you!**

**Same warnings and I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**So here you go, I hope you like it!**

* * *

It had been a slow two weeks and by slow it was agonizing, I had gotten out of the hospital but that same dream had been continuous. It turns out I had a small but painful cut across my throat and no one understood why. But every night I woke up in blood and sweat drenched on the bed sheets and on my clothes. That same girl, I was now seeing every night but when I see her in person, her face doesn't change back to the pretty face I once used to gaze upon, it was rotting, flesh peeling from the green molding skin and now I could smell it, the aroma of rotting flesh everyday made me vomit nearly every hour and all I could do was stand by. No cases had come up but I still felt death's scent near and I knew that it was coming soon and yet I felt useless even with this new… I don't what to call it, I had no control, she was going to die and I felt useless to do anything about it.

"Hey Pretty Boy, finally off leave are we?" Morgan playfully asked, sitting down in his chair next to me. He seemed to be in a good mood today but he always seemed to be.

"Yeah, am fine now," Which was a lie but he didn't have to know, did he? No. He would laugh at me, he would make a joke about it and say it was nothing but it wasn't nothing, it was something deadly and it was hunting a girl, "Hey Morgan do you know if there have been any murders around here lately?" I have kept an eye out for any murders but if something slipped past me than I had to know about it.

"No Pretty Boy, why do you ask?" Morgan's playful humour had diminished a little, seeing the serious behind the question.

"I was just wondering," I trailed off, the smell was increasing, the rotting flesh, the cracking of decaying skin. It was slithering up my sinuses and the overwhelming urge to vomit was becoming stronger and stronger, I was barely able to contain it now.

"Hey, are you alright man?" I couldn't look up to him, everything was clouded me, the images started flashing before my eyes. The sudden ability to breath had slipped away and I was unable to stop myself coughing up splatters of tiny crimson blood, that had unintentionally laid on Morgan's face. Her face, it was burning. She was begging him to stop, why won't he stop? My head was pounding, when I felt strong hands grip me but that wasn't helping at all. He was killing her and I could feel it the burning of her face and the deep cuts that tore through muscles and tissue that felt like he was trying to reach into her stomach and grab something. His hand moved slowly, making agonizing movements, pushing further down and gripping tightly against her heart and yanking it out in one fluent movement. It was black, I felt nothing now which was a relief, all the pain, all the suffering had passed, and it was gone. But the darkness was fading and light peered it ugly head in and I was consumed into reality. Morgan's worried face had small droplets off blood on it, JJ's pretty face was streaked with worry and Garcia looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey Pretty boy can you hear me?" His voice was faint, almost unnoticeable but I could see the look on his face that begged for an answer, so I gave a weak nodded and that seemed to remove a little bit of worry from his face but not all of it. I went to get up but failed terribly as I plummeted back to the hard surface in a groan.

"Here ya go," I heard Morgan say as I felt his strong hands push me from the ground and into a sitting position. I nodded gratefully and Garcia seemed so relieved and seemed like she wented to hold me but held back on the thought of hurting me even more but the worst had past and a feeling of being normal covered me and everything seemed normal again but then I remembered, the girl, she was dead and I didn't do anything to help her. I felt pathetic. She's dead.

"I'm alright," I faintly said, "I'm alright now," The looks were disbelieving and that I could understand, it would seem to them that I had a fit properly but it was more than that, it felt like I was dying myself. Everything this girl was going through, I felt before she died and that scared me the most. She had died.

"Are you sure?" JJ kneeled in front of me, her eyes tracing every part of me for injuries that weren't visible. Her eyes look relieved as they came back to face mine and I gave her a weak but thoughtful smile.

Garcia didn't wait a minute after JJ had looked me over to open her arms and embrace me in a large hug that, although was almost suffocating, felt good and warm.

"Don't go doing that Junior G-man, you don't do that again," She warned but was full of love and heart that I couldn't help but smile and return the hug, it seems my car accident was still fresh to her but who could blame her, she was like a mother to everyone, it was her job to take care of the team and she was doing a good job at it and never failed once.

"I won't Garcia," She released me from the hug and gave me a caring and concerned look and then walked back reluctantly.

Hotch and Rossi had concern looks on their faces as they walked over.

"Reid are you alright?" Hotch asked, he wasn't one for emotions but you could always tell when he was concerned, "You know if you need more time off all you have to do is ask."

"No, no, I'm fine," Hotch took a second to deem whether or not to argue but decided to let it go for now and walked back to his office, Rossi not far behind.

"Are you sure kid?" Morgan asked softly, whipping the blood from his face but not once did he tear his gaze away.

"Yeah I'm fine, I promise," I reassured him but truth be told I wasn't sure about that. I wasn't normal, I always knew that but now I knew for sure that I was freak now. A freak.

* * *

She watched carefully from a distance. She was certain now that this buy contained the Gifts. Now all to think about was what to do about it?

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those lovely people who review for the third chapter, it means a lot to me! This chapter is going into the Morgan's but mostly Prentiss's thoughts on Reid and you finally see them go into a case!**

**Same warnings and such.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of it's Characters!**

**Enjoy my Lovely People**

* * *

The hours passed and for once he felt normal again, he felt like himself. The smell of rotting, decaying flesh hadn't come back and the images stopped flashing. It felt wrong to be relieved, it felt wrong to feel, the first time in weeks, happy. Morgan and Prentiss on the other hand traded soulful looks, unable to tone down the worries that boiled within them. Yes, Reid has two weeks off but even now he seemed lost, lost within his head. The commotion before only supported their theory. Reid was different ever since that unfaithful accident, he was disclosed and hidden. Even before the event he sometimes responded to social outings but now he declined every last one. The rest of the team regarded it as an aftermath of being hit but Morgan and Prentiss felt something, they felt the coldness that linked from Reid, they felt the sorrow and despair that followed him and it was breaking them. They couldn't bear to see him like this, even now that he seemed calm and normal, but they still felt it. They thought of asking but Reid would deny it at every angle they tried. So they wait, wait and see when the time is right but a remember thought slithered into their minds, 'What if waiting meant death,' the thought lingered on, what if waiting would harm Reid. What if just standing around and hoping that Reid would get better would spiral into the dark and leave Reid in danger. It was a thought they tried to remove, a thought that the tried to expel with brighter thoughts but the truth is nothing in life turns out good without consequences, nothing in life just turns out good. There is always pain and suffering and more often it never gets bette, it never turns into rainbows and sunshine. It just is life.

Prentiss turned her gaze to Hotch's office, she could tell him her concerns but for some reason she felt uneasy about it. He was their boss but that didn't mean she had full faith in him. She would trust Hotch with her life, but it wasn't her life on the line here, it was Reid's and if Hotch felt like Reid was a liability then his Job would be put on hold and Reid's job was his life. Reid didn't have much of a family, his dad was gone and his mother was slowly disappearing, if Reid lost his job then that would be it for him. He wouldn't be able to look forward to the future. Her eyes than shifted to Rossi's office. Rossi was a man she trusted with her secret, a secret she dared tell no one, even her mother. Anything she said to him she felt could be hold within confidence. She decided. Keeping this between two people wasn't going to solve any problems, it would only produce regrets and sorrows. She lifted herself from the seat, determined. That was until JJ walked out of Hotch's office.

"Guys we've got a case," Her voice was drained and filled with sadness that only appeared on the worse of cases. If it was bad then this would have to wait. As much as Prentiss and Morgan wished to help Reid, a case was always a priority and maybe it would help Reid's mind to unwind and think clearly. She hoped.

"A woman was find mutilated and dumped in an old hiking trail just south of here," JJ pointed to the screen, a mutilated corpse thrown carelessly like an old rag in a mass of leaves and twigs was facing face down. Infested with breeding maggots that feasted on the decaying corpse caused Garcia to turn away in horror. Morgan and Prentiss closed their eyes in disgust and Hotch and Rossi showed disgusted faces while Reid sat there in horrid silence. It couldn't be. It had to be someone else, anyone but her. Then JJ clicked the button and there smiled a happy, vibrant girl. Her long brown locks perched finely on her shoulders and her eyes were a piercing sapphire blue that shone in the photo. It was her. Reid's heart sank, he didn't do anything, he knew about it and he did nothing at all. He felt his world begin to spin before him but held on her the case.

"Her name was Elena Stanford, she was reported missing three days ago when her mother said that Elena always stuck to a schedule of walking every afternoon from 3-4 pm and never came home, she knew that something was wrong," JJ paused, glancing at the bright happy girl, not willing her eyes to glance at the mutilate body, "She was found at 8:25 this morning by a daily runner."

"This unsub studied his victims, he knew when she went for walks and how long she did," Morgan pointed out, looking over the case file photos.

"Yeah he also dumped her in a common hiking area," Prentiss added, her eyes trailed to Reid, who still sat there staring at the photo on screen.

"Which means he wanted her to be found and since the runner was daily we can assume that she would have only be dumped there last night," Rossi added.

"Which means she was with in for three days," Reid mumbled quietly, all eyes landed on him, his eyes didn't remove from the screen to respond to the added attention.

"Alright guys let's get to work," Hotch declared as he got up out of his chair and walked from the room, soon followed by Garcia, Rossi and Morgan.

Prentiss on the other hand stayed, "Reid, are you alright?" She asked quietly, leaning forward, adding her full attention to Reid.

"Yeah, I just… knew her," Reid mumbled silently, his eyes soon cast down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Prentiss genuinely replied, "If theirs is anything you need to talk about, please just say," It wasn't just for the girl's death but truly for whatever was wrong with Reid and Reid knew it too.

"Yeah, I know and I will, I'm just not ready yet," Reid explained, he wasn't ready, not until he knew what was going on with him. Not yet.

"Okay then," Prentiss nodded, understanding him as she reached out for his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before getting up and walking out of the room. Leaving Reid alone with the image of the young girl, her eyes staring forever at him, accusing him in every way. Accusing him for doing nothing, for not saving her when he had the chance.

Reid continue to stay in the room, he knew he had to get up and figure out who had done this, but his legs felt immobilized. His body felt numb from the cold he felt. He could have done something, yes, but another girl was properly in danger and now he knew what would happen, he knew he had to stop it from happening again with everything he has. He could save a young girls life and that's what his mind was set on. He could save someone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if you have the time, a review is always welcome. Can't wait for the next chapter update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, wow this story is going to be quite a long one from my prediction, I haven't even introduced what he is yet and you see that mysterious woman again. What does she want? Haha. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter and like where I am going with this. If you have any suggestions to make please review or PM me, I'll happily consider it!**

**Warnings are the same.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds at all, I take no ownership to it!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Reid hadn't been concentrating, his mind was set on finding the Unsub but something was pulling him away. Something strong. Every time he glanced at the crime scene photos his head pounded and for a strange reason he felt drawn to them, it felt as though all he could think about was picking them up. His gaze continue to focus on them, the disarray, and the blood. All of it.

"Guys we have a possible kidnapping," JJ's voice was hollow and dripped with tiredness. This case was taking its toll on everyone. No leads. No evidence. The Unsub wiped and cleaned everything that could have led to his location. He made sure no witnesses could not identify him, no one even saw it happen.

"Gina Griffin was reported missing this morning, she was supposed to come home at seven after she walked for dog, she was always on a time schedule," Everyone nodded, it fits the profile and if this girl was in danger, they had to assume she was.

Reid let his eyes trail upon the missing girl, she was identical to Elena Stanford, they could have been sisters they were so alike. Long brown hair and blue eyes, he had a type, it was too overwhelming to ignore that fact.

Reid picked up the photo of Gina Griffin, eyes focused on the smiling girl. His head started pounding, his eyes became unfocused and vision blurred. He placed the photo down and slowly his head became bearable and his eye sight returned. He didn't know what just happened, if it were like the visions like before than it wouldn't have stopped, it was something else that he wasn't willing to dive into just yet. He rubbed his eyes tirelessly, unable to shake the feeling of picking up the photo but for some reason he felt like doing it again, as if picking up the photo would help but he quickly pushed the feeling aside as Morgan walked over with two cups of coffee and placed one in front of Reid.

"Hey Reid, I heard you knew the girl," Morgan said with empathy as he slowly took a sip from the cup of coffee in his hand and sat beside Reid.

"Yeah, she was the girl from my apartment building," Reid replied as he took the coffee in his hand but didn't drink it, instead he continued to stare at it, his eyes not lingering anywhere else.

"The one you were talking about after your car accident?" Morgan straightened up and leaned forward, closer to Reid.

Reid nodded slowly, unable to reply with words, he felt so tired, so drained. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at home doing nothing but laying down but that wasn't an option. The photo of Gina Griffin flowed through his mind, he knew what to do but at the same time was uncertain of it. He didn't know what would happen if he focused on the photo but he also knew that if he did focus on it then something would happen that could led to the location of Gina Griffin. That was the most important thing at the moment, saving the girl.

* * *

Reid ignored Morgan as he picked up the photo of Gina Griffin and walked into the men's bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him and walked up to the mirror. Did he really want to do this? Knowing what happened in his visions, how real and painful they were when they happened. He didn't know what would happen if he did this but for some reason he felt like he needed to do it. He needed to. Reid held up the photo, eyes piercing at it, engulfing every single detail. His head started to have an ungodly thump inside, his eyes became watery and blurred. His eyes felt like they were now on fire, boiling within their sockets as a river of blood streamed down his cheeks from them. He felt himself breaking inside, every muscle tensed as he felt himself being pulled and yanked into a different place. He raised a hand to his head, the high pitch siren blowing into his ears and screaming at him. He suddenly felt dazed. He was scared to admit it but it almost felt like the times he got high on the drug, he was out of reality but somehow still in it. He was swirling in void that was black and damp. Reid squinted his eyes and his surroundings started to clear into focus but all of it was smeared, none of it was fully focused as if looking through a pair of glasses that weren't meant for you, it took him time to against before he became used to it. It was the same place were the other girl died, Elena Stanford, but this time it was different. He could only just make out a sobbing girl in the corner, Gina Griffin.

She didn't seem to notice him which meant he was only here to look on. He went to walk up the stairs to the metal door that was bolted shut. Reid had a theory. He reached out a single hand and pushed it through the door. It went straight through. It was a funny feeling, like putting your hand through a thick liquid. He braced himself as he pushed his full body through the door. It lead into a small kitchen, the place was full of debris and it looked like it hadn't been touched in years. He looked around for a clue, his eyes trailed outside, it was a neighborhood. Peaceful was one word to describe it, kids played aimlessly outside, not know what laid within this house.

He went to take a few more steps to get a street address when he felt hands grab him from behind. His heart was racing, no one was supposed to see him. He was turned around to face a young woman, attractive in many ways but enraged.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, they'll sense you!" She shouted at him, it was just anger but fear, she gripped him tighter and then threw him.

He felt himself spiraling through space and with a painful crash, he landed back into the men's bathroom of the BAU. He was on his back, sweating uncontrollably through his clothing.

A loud knock on the door made his head snap to the side.

"Reid!" It was Morgan, he was distressed, and Reid was surprised he hadn't taken down the door yet, "Answer me!"

"Yeah," Reid choked out, his throat felt raw and squeaked, "I'm fine, I guess."

"Reid, you don't sound fine," Morgan pointed out, clearly hearing the struggle of talking in Reid's voice.

Reid removed himself from the ground and stared at himself in the mirror, he didn't look fine either, a trail of blood flowed from his eyes and dripped from his chin, he was sweating a little still and his eyes were red and puffy.

"I ah… fell, I'm alright, I'll be out in a minute," A disapproving gruff from Morgan as he walked away from the door sounded in the bathroom.

Reid gathered paper towels and wiped the blood and sweat from his face. His eyes were still red but were not as agitated as the once had been and he wiped any trail of blood that had fallen to the floor. He discarded the paper towels in the bin.

His mind went back to the events that occurred, that woman, she knew or more importantly she possessed the same abilities. Reid was pretty sure that the only reason he came back from that place was because she pushed him back. She said 'they'll sense you', what does that mean? He shook his head, they were still on a case, he didn't to focus but he couldn't keep this to himself.

Reid straightened himself up before walking towards the door and unlocking it. Morgan and the rest of the team watched him as he made his way out. They all properly had heard the commotion he had made in the bathroom but none of them spoke up which relived him. He made his way back to the coffee he had earlier, it was cold, and in fact it wasn't even warm anymore. How long had he been in that place, he didn't even know what to call it. That was it, he wasn't holding this in anymore.

He made his way over to Emily, who was sitting quietly at the round table, eyes looking over the crime scene photos making sure they didn't miss any details at all.

"Emily, we need to talk," Emily's face lifted to his graze, suddenly realizing what about.

"Okay, let's talk," Her eyes now focused on him, waiting for the answers to her questions that had been on her mind for a while.

"Something's happening to me," Reid's voice was quiet and almost mumbled as he cast his eyes down to the ground, unable to continue eye contact.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and he is finally going to say it! Yay! I am going to have fun writing the next chapter but to be honest this one was the easiest for some reason. Ha! **

**Thanks for reading and for following along with the story, see you next time!**


End file.
